A rapid and smooth healing of wounds of various nature is generally considered an important goal to achieve. This is mainly due to the fact that the risk of infections and of concomittant complications tends to increase with the duration and complexity of the healing process.
Up until now, quite a number of preparations have been developed to improve the wound-healing process, said preparations containing various active ingredients such as, for example, disinfectants, antibiotics, anti-inflammatory agents, etc..
Quite unexpectedly, it now has been found that the topical treatment of wounds with agents having serotonin-antagonistic properties enhances and improves the wound-healing process.